


О кризисе и его преодолении (About Crisis And Its Overcoming)

by Fulona_de_Britain



Series: Reed900 [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Career Change, Cats, Danger, Drama, Established Relationship, Friendship, Help, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Partnership, Possible Character Death, Post-Canon, Romance, crisis of relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulona_de_Britain/pseuds/Fulona_de_Britain
Summary: У Ричарда и Гэвина проблемы, Тина вновь пытается помочь, а жизнь подкидывает испытаний.





	О кризисе и его преодолении (About Crisis And Its Overcoming)

**Author's Note:**

> Новая часть цикла работ по Рид900
> 
> Связь с предыдущими работами, как обычно, имеет место быть, но возмоооожно, можно читать отдельно. Но это не точно.
> 
> Важное:  
> \- Пост-хорошая концовка для всех  
> \- Ричард - напарник Тины Чен  
> \- Да, я пишу "Чен", потому что мне так удобнее  
> \- Ричард - софт булочка
> 
> Мне немного стыдно, что работа (которая по факту была готова еще месяц назад) так задержалась, но тем не менее, вот она :3

      Тина волновалась. Наблюдала за тем, как мрачнеет Гэвин, как выглядит все более подавленным Ричард, и просто не знала, что делать.  
      За год в полноценных отношениях Рид и RK900 пережили действительно многое. Несколько месяцев беспорядков из-за расширения прав андроидов. Много грязи от недовольных ненавистников андроидов и повышенное внимание их защитников. Совместная жизнь. Серьезная болезнь кошки. Завалы на работе. Повышение Гэвина. Кажется, последнее все и испортило.  
      Став сержантом, Рид несколько недель был окрылен. Звание самого молодого сержанта участка за последние пятнадцать лет, повышение зарплаты и статуса — он был по-настоящему счастлив. Это было видно по тому, как светился Гэвин, приходя на работу, по тому, с какой нежностью они с Ричардом прощались и расходились по своим отделам. RK900 светился вместе с Ридом.  
      В киновечера, на которые они теперь почти всегда собирались втроем (к чести сладкой парочки, лишнего они себе не позволяли и до неловкостей не доводили) царила атмосфера дружелюбия и веселья. Гэвин даже поступился с правилом «никакой работы дома» и с удовольствием рассказывал о новых обязанностях, расспрашивал о событиях в отделе.  
      За полтора месяца до их с Ричардом годовщины Рид даже подключил Тину к подготовке подарка. Сам RK900 ожидаемо поступил так же, и Чен немало веселилась, лавируя между ними и сохраняя сюрпризы в тайне. Врала, не моргнув глазом, Гэвину, что ничего такого напарник у нее не просил, и умело уводила разговор в сторону, если Ричард затрагивал эту тему.  
      Но теперь, когда до годовщины оставалось чуть больше недели, все грозило пойти под откос.  
      Рид неуловимо, но достаточно ощутимо изменился. На киновечерах он был все мрачнее, вспомнил о принципе «не говорить о работе» и стал слишком дерганным. О том, что Гэвин стал все чаще задерживаться на работе, а то и вовсе не возвращаться домой на ночь, Тина узнала не от самого Рида, а от беспокоящегося RK900. Первоначальная эйфория от повышения сменилась раздражением. Новые подчиненные из «довольно неплохих ребят» превратились в «косоруких идиотов». Лейтенант Фостерс, перед которым Гэвин теперь отчитывался, иначе как в контексте ругани не упоминался. Несколько раз Рид даже сорвался на самой Чен — и хотя после этого он извинялся, никакого раскаяния и стремления исправиться Тина в нем не видела.  
      Хуже всего было Ричарду. Чен все чаще замечала его потерянный и грустный взгляд. На киновечерах, растерявших всю дружелюбную атмосферу, андроид, казалось, боялся лишний раз заговорить, даже перестал комментировать фильмы, что всегда забавляло и Тину, и Гэвина. Чен даже несколько раз видела, как недовольно Коннор смотрит на собрата в участке, а RK900 в ответ только просил не вмешиваться.  
      Все это вызывало волнение и справедливые опасения. Ничем хорошим перемены в Риде закончиться не могли — особенно ничем хорошим для их с Ричардом отношений. Но от любых попыток поговорить Гэвин только отмахивался и ссылался на недостаток времени. А андроид потом выглядел еще хуже. День годовщины был все ближе, делать что-то надо было, но было совсем неясно — что. И как.  
      Действовать Чен решила после того, как третий день подряд поймала RK900, задержавшегося в участке после конца рабочего времени.  
      — Ричард, — перебила Тина, обрывая очередную длинную речь из разряда «так много работы, никак не могу оставить назавтра». — Гэвин уже ушел из участка. И даже не подумал зайти за тобой. Не надо делать вид, что все хорошо и что у вас все замечательно. У тебя производительность упала, и ты постоянно выглядишь, как заблудившийся щенок. Не заставляй меня докапываться до всего самой, это не понравится ни тебе, ни Гэвину.  
      Андроид пристыженно опустил голову и отодвинулся от терминала. Он, казалось, собирался с мыслями и пытался решиться — и Чен дала ему время. В конце концов, даже если бы в итоге он отказался говорить, она бы приняла такой выбор. Увидела уже достаточно.  
      — Я… не очень хочу домой, — наконец заговорил RK900. Он даже не пытался казаться спокойным — нервно теребил прихваченный со стола стикер и избегал прямого взгляда. — Мы в последнее время ссоримся. Каждый день, из-за любой мелочи. Я стараюсь приходить поздно, когда Гэвин уже спит, чтобы не спровоцировать его в очередной раз. Он стал грубее и вспыльчивее. Он повредил где-то руку, но не рассказывает мне, где и как. Он снова закурил, Тина, — голос Ричарда стал совсем жалобным. — Это мешает моим сенсорам. Я не могу… постоянно находиться рядом. Мы снова стали спать в разных комнатах. А Гэвин из-за этого злится, ругается больше и еще больше курит. Даже Мэнди снова стала агрессивной, но я… я не хочу быть там, когда там есть Гэвин, даже ради нее. Потому что мы с девяностотрехпроцентной вероятностью поссоримся. А я устал от криков и ругани. И у меня складывается ощущение, что он хочет… — андроид запнулся, а Чен нахмурилась, догадываясь, что он собирается сказать. — Мне кажется, он хочет расстаться. Он сам мне говорил, что ни одни его отношения не длились больше года. Наш год идет к концу.  
      Тина молчала, наблюдая, как напарник пытается взять себя в руки и не выдавать своего смятения слишком сильно. Она знала об этой фишке с отношениями, и никогда не одобряла — ведь Рид даже не пытался как-то это исправить, пойти на компромисс, подстроиться. Не вмешивалась, потому что это был выбор самого Гэвина (или его пассий). Но теперь речь шла о Ричарде (у которого не было никакого опыта отношений кроме опыта с Ридом, и который мог все принять исключительно на свой счет). Когда у этих двоих все только начиналось, Чен даже не думала о возможности их расставания — во многом потому, что начиналось все совсем нетипично для Гэвина. Никогда прежде он так не робел, и в начале отношений никогда так не радовался, как с RK900. Но даже иного старта, видимо, оказалось недостаточно.  
      — Так, Ричард, все это не повод торчать здесь до глубокой ночи, — наконец, заговорила Тина. Примерный план действий быстро вырисовывался в голове. — Если не хочешь домой, можешь пока приехать ко мне. Ты знаешь, для тебя мои двери всегда открыты. Все равно, пожалуй, я должна объяснить тебе кое-что о людях, и участок — явно не лучшее для этого место. Пойдем.  
      Чен решительно встала и кивнула в сторону выхода. Андроид пару мгновений смотрел на нее растерянно, но все-таки послушно выключил терминал и поднялся на ноги.  
      Всю дорогу до квартиры напарницы он угрюмо молчал, осмысливая то ли сказанное, то ли ситуацию в целом. И только оказавшись в темной гостиной — Тина первым делом ушла на кухню — умываться и готовить себе ужин, — оживился.  
      — Ты все-таки решилась на ремонт? — поинтересовался RK900, когда Чен уселась рядом с ним на диван и протянула ему кружку с тириумом. Телевизор был уже включен — шел повтор вчерашней серии какого-то сериала. Тириум Ричард приял с благодарностью, но отпивать не спешил.  
      С недавних пор андроиды взяли моду пить тириум без прямой на то необходимости. Это сближало их с людьми и позволяло не сидеть истуканами, пока те едят. Тина даже видела на днях статью о том, что уже разрабатывается еда на основе тириума.  
      — Давно пора, — Чен вздохнула и покосилась на несколько рулонов обоев, сложенных в углу комнаты.   
      После она опустила взгляд и уставилась в свою тарелку — полуфабрикаты вошли в привычное питание с тех пор, как она стала детективом, и это совсем не радовало. Еще когда Гэвин был в их отделе, она уже частенько с завистью косилась на его обеды в контейнерах — RK900 требовалось намного меньше сна, и свободное время он обычно проводил с пользой.  
      — Ты хотела что-то сказать, — мягко напомнил Ричард, и Тина горько улыбнулась. Ухватился за первую же возможность. Это было без всяких сомнений похвально, но и показывало, каким болезненным для андроида может стать результат, если все действительно закончится расставанием.  
      — Не спеши с выводами, — наконец изрекла Чен, без особого аппетита ковыряя мясо в тарелке. — Насчет расставания. Ты… ты ведь знаешь, что наши, человеческие чувства обусловлены химическими реакциями в организме, так?  
      RK900 кивнул, а Тина мысленно взвыла. Только таких разговоров ей в жизни и не хватало. Блеск.  
      — Эти реакции имеют свойство затихать. Часто к ним присоединяется бытовой момент. Понимаешь, со временем люди, да и андроиды тоже, узнают друг друга получше. Сталкиваются с недостатками, привыкают к достоинствам. И чувства уже не такие яркие. Часто это перетекает в кризис. То, что сейчас происходит у вас, называется кризисом года отношений. Это нормально. Не хорошо. Но нормально. При его преодолении отношения становятся только крепче.  
      — Статистика неутешительна, — возразил Ричард и вывел на ладонь голограмму — статистический круг. Чуть больше половины его была закрашена черным, остальное было разбито еще на несколько секторов. — Большинство пар не преодолевают этот кризис. Гэвин в прошлые разы не преодолел.  
      — Не сравнивай себя и прошлые разы, — Чен нахмурилась и навела вилку на напарника в притворной угрозе. — До тебя Гэвин не встречался с андроидами. Человеческие пары разваливаются, потому что часто не готовы работать над отношениями. Не готовы идти на компромиссы и слушать друг друга. В итоге оба тянут одеяло на себя и все портят. Недостаточно сильно хотят сохранить свои отношения. Всякое бывает. Но ты-то! Ты не человек. Я не знаю, чем обусловлены твои чувства, но уж точно не скоротечными химическими реакциями. И ты терпеливый и, я уверена, можешь выдержать это испытание. Не берусь говорить, что сейчас творится в голове Гэвина, но если ты его любишь и готов бороться за свои отношения — это уже большое подспорье. Ты же готов?  
      RK900 задумчиво стер с губы каплю тириума и уставился в свою кружку. Темная жидкость почти ничего не отражала, но андроид все равно механическим жестом поправил выбившуюся из прически прядку.  
      Когда молчание слишком затянулась, Тина нахмурилась и крепко сжала в своих руках пластиковую тарелку — по ее краю тут же побежала трещина.  
      — Я люблю Гэвина, — наконец, четко, будто больше для себя, проговорил Ричард. — Я устал от ссор и его вечного недовольства. Это все вредит его здоровью, Мэнди, мне. Я не знаю, что мне сделать, чтобы все снова стало нормально. Но я хочу что-то сделать. Я готов бороться ради этого. Я не хочу его терять.  
      — Рада это слышать, — Чен позволила себе облегченно выдохнуть. — Думаю, я могу поговорить с ним. Попробовать понять, хочет ли он работать над вашими отношениями.  
      — Не стоит, — твердо возразил RK900. — Это даст ему понять, что я все тебе рассказал. И ему это не понравится.  
      — Даст ему новый повод для ссоры, ты хотел сказать, — фыркнула Тина. — Да по вам и так видно, что у вас проблемы. Не так уж сложно заметить, что он совсем перестал заглядывать к нам. Но ты не волнуйся. Я постараюсь, чтобы он не узнал о нашем разговоре. Просто не отчаивайся, хорошо?  
      — Хорошо, — андроид кивнул и наконец-то несмело улыбнулся.  
      — Отлично! — улыбнулась в ответ Чен. — А теперь мы можем посмотреть что-нибудь. Есть идеи?  
      — Мы начинали смотреть «Светлячка», — тихо напомнил Ричард, и Тина вскинула ладони.  
      — Ни слова больше! Мы продолжаем марафон!  
      

* * *

  
      Разговор Чен решила отложить до обеда. Ловить Гэвина на работе особо смысла не имело — он почти безвылазно торчал в своем отделе, и говорить с ним о его личном деле перед кучей подчиненных явно не стоило. А вот если вытащить куда-нибудь на перерыв…  
      План, однако, посыпался почти сразу. За пару часов до обеда их с Ричардом отправили на задержание. Все шло довольно неплохо — ровно до того момента, как выяснилось, что у похищавшего андроидов ради запчастей человека кроме непомерной наглости есть еще и пистолет с полным магазином. Среагировать никто толком не успел, даже RK900 — но лишь потому, что стоял слишком далеко. Пуля ужалила Тину в плечо. Тут же раздалось несколько выстрелов, и преступник, нелепо взмахнув руками, шлепнулся на пол. Пока другие, более целые детективы возились с ним и проверяли, нет ли еще кого-нибудь в помещении, Чен отошла в сторону, зажав рану рукой. Ей здорово повезло — пуля прошла навылет, и ранение само по себе было не особенно серьезным, но неприятных ощущений давало предостаточно.   
      Ричард подошел почти сразу — как только сам убедился, что больше никто не нападет. Он просканировал рану и помог ее перевязать. Все это время андроид подавленно молчал, и Тина хотела бы сказать что-то ободряющее, да все силы уходили на то, чтобы не зашипеть от боли. Первое ранение за все время службы, — то ли зло, то ли весело думала Чен, предоставив напарнику сделать все, что нужно.  
      Когда с формальностями было покончено, и Тина с RK900 вернулась в участок (от госпитализации она наотрез отказалась, но клятвенно заверила врачей, что наведается в медпункт), Фаулер даже не позволил ей толком доложить — сразу отправил на осмотр.  
      Уже в медпункте к ней заглянул Ричард — смотрел виновато и жался у входа, пока медицинский андроид выдавала список необходимых лекарств и инструкции. Чен пришлось просить модель MP600* выйти, чтобы можно было без лишних свидетелей поворчать на RK900, чтобы перестал себя накручивать. Помогло не особо, но андроид хотя бы перестал выглядеть как побитый жизнью котенок.  
      Чуть позже заглянул и Рид. Глядя на него, Тина, не сдержавшись, присвистнула. Выглядел Гэвин плохо: мешки под глазами, откровенно задолбанный вид. Форма, еще недавно выгодно подчеркивавшая все достоинства фигуры Рида, так понравившаяся Ричарду, теперь как будто растянулась и подчеркивала уже недостатки. Левая кисть вместе с запястьем была перебинотована. «Без слез не взглянешь», — мысленно вздохнула Чен.  
      — Эй, Гэви, ранена тут я, а как дерьмо выглядишь ты, — сказала она уже вслух и кивнула на стул у своей койки. Зачем ей постельный режим, Тина искренне не понимала, но спорить с медицинским андроидом не рисковала. — Ты как?  
      — Зато ты выглядишь отлично, — почти без сарказма фыркнул Рид, но послушно уселся, наблюдая, как подруга осторожно двигает рукой, чтобы проверить, достаточно ли плотно и удобно лежит повязка. — Если бы я знал, какой ад это сержантство, не так бы рвался его получить, серьезно. Ты бы знала, как я скучаю по полевой работе!.. Сама-то как? Я видел Ричарда, у него вид такой, будто стрелок…  
      — Я в порядке, — перебила Чен с недовольством. — Если очень повезет, даже шрама не останется. И давай не будем об этом. Вообще-то я хотела поговорить кое о чем. Правда, за обедом и в более дружелюбной обстановке, но тут уж не выбираешь.  
      — И о чем же? — Гэвин нахмурился, явно догадываясь (хотя бы примерно), к чему Тина ведет.  
      — Я бы лучше сказала «дать тебе по шее». Что за проблемы у тебя с Ричардом? Почему он уже несколько дней пытается задержаться на работе и в целом ходит как в воду опущенный?  
      — Тина, — предостерегающе шикнул Рид, но Чен и не подумала останавливаться.  
      — Что «Тина»? Скажешь, не лезть? Скажешь, не мое дело? — все больше распаляясь, зашипела она и резко подалась вперед. Даже боль в потревоженной руке не отрезвила — только подстегнула раздражение. — Мое, Гэвин! Он мой напарник, ты мой, я еще смею надеяться, друг, — Рид пытался что-то сказать, но не успел и слова вставить. — Я беспокоюсь за вас двоих! Но за Ричарда сейчас — сильнее. Он же как пришибленный ходит! И это сказывается на работе! Этого, — Чен кивнула на свое плечо, — могло и не быть. Если бы он был полностью сосредоточен на задании, мог бы и раньше заметить пистолет!  
      Тине пришлось откровенно кривить душой. Она совершенно не считала RK900 виноватым, и здорово сгущала краски. Это было очень некрасиво по отношению к андроиду, но нужно было как-то показать Гэвину, что его поведение весьма сильно влияет на андоида, и при этом не ляпнуть лишнего. Говорить — врать, по сути, — было тяжело, но Чен все равно выдерживала нужный градус напряжения.  
      — Мне кажется, уж я-то вправе узнать, что за дерьмо сейчас творится в твоей голове! В чем твоя — лично твоя, Гэвин, проблема? Если ты решился, — она кивнула на забинтованную руку товарища, — то почему ведешь себя как задница?  
      Рид даже отпрянул, смущенный таким напором. Тину это не удивило — никогда прежде при нем она вот так не срывалась. Гэвин вообще считал ее островком спокойствия в мире хаоса, даже говорил пару раз, что завидует ее уравновешенности и хотел бы этому поучиться.  
      — Слушай, я не говорю, что проблемы нет, — осторожно заговорил Рид и устало потер шрам на переносице. — Но эта проблема не в Ричарде.  
      — Ни мне, ни Ричарду от этого легче, — парировала Чен. Самоконтроль грозил вот-вот сдать позиции. — Черт тебя возьми, Гэвин, он думает, что ты хочешь его кинуть!  
      — Что? — Рид резко вскочил на ноги. На лице его отразилась забавная смесь недоверия, удивления и легкой злости. — Какого черта?!  
      — Сказать своему парню, что ни одни твои отношения не длились больше года, накануне годовщины, — даже запоздало поняв, что совершенно по-дурацки проболталась, Тина все же не собиралась останавливаться. — Отличный план, Гэвин, просто браво!  
      — Но я не… — начал было Рид, но тут же оборвал себя. Нахмурившись, он принялся мерять шагами комнату. — Черт, я даже не думал, что это так выглядит. Я совсем не… Я ведь думал… Черт, прости, Тина, но мне нужно срочно…  
      Даже не договорив, Гэвин вылетел за дверь. Правда, судя по звуку, тут же с кем-то столкнулся. Прежде, чем дверь закрылась и отрезала все звуки из коридора, Чен успела услышать сдавленное «Гэвин…» и резкое «А ну пошли!». Считай, удача, — решила для себя Тина и прикрыла глаза, усмиряя разбушевавшиеся эмоции. Разговор вышел совсем не таким, как ожидалось, но эффекта нужного вроде как добился.  
      — Ох уж эти детки, — устало вздохнула Чен и откинулась на кушетку. У нее была еще пара законных часов, чтобы поспать.  
      

* * *

  
      Из медпункта ее выпустили только к вечеру — как раз достаточно, чтобы закончить отчет о задержании.  
      Сидящий за своим столом Ричард встретил ее искренней улыбкой, даже не искаженной виноватым взглядом.  
      — Вижу, все хорошо? — хмыкнула Тина, усаживаясь в кресло и включая свой терминал.  
      — Да, — RK900 кивнул и отвел взгляд. — Гэвин объяснил ситуацию. Оказалось, имело место небольшое недопонимание… когда он начал ругаться, я попытался минимизировать конфликты и старался не реагировать на его выпады. А он решил, что я отдаляюсь. Что хочу оставить его, — голос андроида разом стал тише, будто он сам не верил в то, что говорит. — Он рассказал мне о своем неудачном опыте в отношениях, чтобы я не чувствовал себя виноватым из-за этого. Девушка, с которой он встречался около года, первая бросила его. Так что он стал ругаться еще чаще, чтобы… мне не понять этой логики, если честно, но он намеренно старался оттолкнуть меня, чтобы оправдать возможный разрыв в своих и в моих глазах.  
      — Как будто сам к этому привел. Довольно неожиданно, если честно, — хмыкнула Чен и подперла голову здоровой рукой. — Он не рассказывал мне, что у них с Эш случилось, но теперь мне понятно. Легче терять отношения, которые не ладятся, чем те, в которых все хорошо. Он хоть извинился?  
      — Несколько раз, — Ричард медленно кивнул, почему-то избегая взгляда напарницы.  
      Заметив на щеках RK900 едва заметный румянец — явный признак смущения, совсем андроиду не свойственный, Тина тихонько захихикала.  
      — Что, и примирение было? — Ричард осуждающе посмотрел на нее и поджал губы. — Что, прямо на работе? — он опустил голову, сохраняя молчание. Чен восхищенно всплеснула руками — спасибо обезболивающему и крепкой повязке, болью рана почти не отозвалась. — Ричи! Ну вы даете! Пожалуйста, скажи, куда мне лучше не соваться сегодня, а лучше весь остаток работы?  
      — Мы все убрали, — сконфуженно отозвался RK900. — И мы были аккуратны.  
      — Дело не в грязи, — все еще норовя рассмеяться, объяснила Тина. — Просто сам факт. Не заставляй меня объяснять, такие вещи все-таки не просто так запрещены уставом! И все. Хватит. Давай на этом мы завершим этот разговор. Я просто рада, что вы все решили.  
      — Без тебя бы не вышло, — уверенно заявил андроид. Он наклонился было, чтобы аккуратно сжать предплечье напарницы, но отчего-о передумал (Чен запретила себе думать, почему). — Нам еще много что нужно обсудить и решить, но... Спасибо.  
      — Чего не сделаешь для друзей-дурачков, — Тина весело хмыкнула. — Все, давай работать, сегодня никто из нас не захочет задерживаться на работе, я думаю, а бумажной работы у нас предостаточно.  
      

* * *

  
      Несколько дней все шло хорошо. Ричард радовал Тину радостной улыбкой и услужливостью (с этим, правда, его иногда приходилось одергивать). Радовал и Гэвин — пару раз заглянул в отдел перед обедом, кратко, почти украдкой целовал RK900 и уходил на перекус с Чен. Даже признался, наконец, почему был такой хмурый последние дни — несмотря на все заверения, что у него все под контролем, он совершенно не справлялся с объемами работ. Его непосредственный начальник оказался каким-то родственником пытавшейся нагадить Гэвину с Ричардом годом раньше детектива Джонсон, и хотя лейтенант Фостерс не мог делать гадости напрямую, весьма виртуозно справлялся, делая это исподтишка, — сваливая, например, тонны бумажной работы. Вся эта бумажная волокита в купе с ответственностью за кучу подчиненных (и разгребание их дерма от случая к случаю) жуть как выматывали. С подчиненными тоже не все ладилось — с его весьма скудными навыками общения у Гэвина построить хотя бы нейтральные отношения с детективами все-таки не вышло.  
      На закономерный вопрос Тины о том, чтобы попросить Ричарда помочь, Рид только скривился недовольно и наотрез отказался. Гордость ему, видите ли, не позволяла признавать проеб перед своим парнем. Да и подобие совести подавало признаки жизни — Гэвин рвался выше по карьерной лестнице совсем не для того, чтобы перекидывать работу на других.  
      Напоследок Рид пожаловался, что жутко скучает по полевой работе — единственной отдушине, которая раньше помогала сбросить лишнее напряжение. Должность сержанта не исключала участия в расследованиях и захватах, но здорово сокращала такие возможности. Да и Фостерс как мог чинил препятствия, не выпуская сержанта дальше архивов с уликами.  
      Гэвин откровенно скучал по родному убойному отделу — и это при том, что дружил в нем почти ни с кем и был под прямым присмотром капитана. По секрету Рид даже рассказал, что подавал прошение о переводе обратно, при сохранении должности, но Фаулер не одобрил и дальше своего кабинета прошение не пустил. Осуждать его было не за что — с учетом Гэвиновых отношений с Ричардом стоило еще радоваться, что они все еще работают в одном участке.  
      Чен после долгого рассказа товарищу посочувствовала, пожурила за срывы, а после — тихонько намекнула Ричарду, что Риду не хватает активности. Андроид заверил ее, что поищет выход, и вроде бы все наладилось… а потом в день их годовщины RK900 пришел на работу смурной, будто не было нескольких дней мира и взаимопонимания.  
      От прямых вопросов он достаточно резко отбивался, на более осторожные попытки что-то разузнать — поджимал губы и без переходов менял тему.  
      Тина раздраженно потирала раненое плечо — на полевую работу капитан ее не отправлял, да и вообще предлагал взять больничный, но дома Чен откровенно скучала, а к документации такой стойкой неприязни, как Гэвин, не имела, так что работала пока безвылазно в участке. Все ее усилия понять, какого черта творится (еще и до Гэвина дозвониться не получалось), добились только весьма смутного «работа Гэвина, не могу рассказать».  
      Ощущавшая полнейшую беспомощность, Чен могла только раздраженно печатать отчеты и мысленно костерить двух идиотов, которым, по-хорошему, стоило взять отгулы в свою годовщину и провести день вместе и отдыхая, а не ссориться и дуться.  
      Размышления отвлекали, но любые попытки сосредоточиться на работе приводили только к тому, что буквы плыли перед глазами, а глаза слипались. Да, Тину работа с документами не пугала, но и не входила в список любимых занятий, и была скучной до одури. Кофе Чен не любила, но когда начала откровенно клевать носом — пришлось оторваться от терминала и направиться в кафетерий. Тамошний кофе был откровенно плохим, но выбора особого не было. Все лучше, чем лезть головой под холодную воду.  
      В комнате отдыха уже были посетители (Крис приветственно кивнул, а его собеседница — андроид ST300 из регистратуры, даже улыбнулась то ли из вежливости, то ли действительно искренне). Влезать в их разговор не хотелось, так что Тина обратила внимание на экран телевизора — новости тот крутил чуть ли не круглосуточно. Сейчас как раз рассказывалось о беспорядках в университете — до годовщины революции андроидов оставалось всего полтора месяца, и ксенофобские настроения снова напоминали о себе. Судя по краткой сводке на бегущей строке, один из студентов решил напасть на преподавателя-андроида. Обошлось все малой кровью — студента оттащили товарищи, а сам андроид уже сверкал дежурной улыбкой в камеру и заверял зрителей, что зла не держит, и напоминал о необходимости терпимости. Несмотря на мирный посыл, Чен злилась. Политики могли сколько угодно соловьями заливаться о достижении равных условий людей и андроидов, но в реальности дела обстояли совсем иначе. Людям такие стычки нередко сходили с рук, потому что большая часть андроидов стремилась сглаживать конфликты и не отсвечивать лишний раз. Если же агрессия исходила от андроида, куча общественных организаций тут же бросалась горсткой громких заявлений и раздувала даже самые незначительные стычки до невероятных масштабов. Тина сталкивалась с этим каждый день, и таким вот новостям не верила совсем. Так что она раздраженно схватила стаканчик с готовым кофе и направилась к выходу.  
      Картинка на телевизоре сменилась, а новый диктор затараторил о срочных новостях как раз вовремя, чтобы Чен услышала и заинтересовалась. На экране красовалось здание Либерти-банка, а перед камерой топталась репортерша. На заднем фоне толпились полицейские машины.  
      — Около двадцати минут назад стало известно о захвате Либерти-банка неизвестными, — четко и быстро говорила женщина, беспокойно глядя в камеру. — У нас есть информация, что преступники взяли всех работников и несколько посетителей в заложники, однако пока никаких требований не поступило. Сейчас органы правопорядка пытаются начать переговоры, но ответа все еще нет.  
      Тина нахмурилась и все-таки вышла из кафетерия. Такие грубые ограбления давно уже стали редкостью, здорово проигрывая киберпреступности. Редкость таких событий, однако, сторицей окупалась жестокостью грабителей — на такие прямолинейные меры решались только совсем отбитые отморозки, и заложников такие никогда особенно не жалели. Чен ненавидела такие дела еще в бытность офицером, и мнения своего не изменила — те же киберкражи, хотя и были нередко значительно больше по объемам украденного, хотя бы обходились без жертв.  
      Ричард вскинул голову, когда напарница с тяжелым вздохом опустилась в свое кресло и щедро глотнула горячего напитка. Горло обожгло, и она тут же закашлялась.  
      — Что-то случилось? — участливо поинтересовался RK900, и Тина не без труда подавила желание отшить его, как это делал он сам меньше часа назад. — Ты выглядишь напряженной.  
      — Банк грабят, — все же вздохнула она и уже более аккуратно приложилась к стаканчику. Холодный кофе был еще большей гадостью, чем горячий. — Просто пришли и взяли людей в заложники. Я уже думала, никто так в лоб не делает, тем более в Детройте.  
      Андроид молчал. Теперь уже Чен заволновалась, стоило только взглянуть на него. Такого выражения лица у напарника Тина еще не видела. Смесь еще не оформившегося страха, недоверия и какой-то упрямой надежды.  
      — Какой банк? — тихо спросил Ричард, сжимая кулаки.  
      — Либерти-банк. А что? — Чен напряглась, морально готовясь к чему угодно.  
      Выражение лица RK900 медленно изменялось. Пропала надежда — ее место тут же занял уже полноценный страх, перетекающий в откровенный ужас. Если бы у него на виске все еще был диод, он бы сейчас наверняка мигал красным.  
      — Ричард, — спокойно и строго, насколько могла, позвала Тина. — В чем дело?  
      — Я просил его взять выходной… — пробормотал андроид испуганно. — Он не в форме после нескольких недель простоя. Я просил хотя бы несколько дней потренировать его, чтобы тело вспомнило нагрузки. А он напросился участвовать в задержании. В Либерти-банке, Тина. Гэвин должен быть там сейчас.  
      Чен неверяще помотала головой. Нет-нет, быть этого не могло. Рид несколько дней плакался ей, что его не пускают на полевую работу. Да и какое вообще может быть задержание в чертовом банке? Это в высшей степени нелогично. Нет-нет-нет, ни за что.  
      Вдруг задрожавшими руками Тина достала телефон и набрала номер. Динамик отдавался оглушительными гудками, но ответа не было. Гэвин ставил на беззвучный режим только на время задержаний — всегда. Паника подступала незаметно, но неумолимо.  
      Сидящий напротив Ричард выглядел еще хуже. В ужасе он судорожно шарил по карманам, и Чен даже знала, что он ищет. Небольшое устройство, принимающее сигнал с браслета, который Рид вне дома носил не снимая. Браслет считывал пульс Гэвина и передавал данные — так RK900 всегда мог знать, что Рид в порядке. Тот сам подарил небольшой экранчик андроиду в начале их отношений.  
      Наконец, Ричард достал устройство из внутреннего кармана пиджака.  
      — Пульс учащен, — выдохнул RK900 без особого облегчения. — Но он жив. По крайней мере, сейчас.  
      По-хорошему, надо было влепить напарнику оплеуху за одно только допущение худшего исхода, но Тина только резко кивнула и сорвалась с места. Долго над решением думать не пришлось — она сразу направилась к кабинету Фаулера.  
      — Капитан! — Чен рявкнула так, что Джеффри, занятый проверкой отчетов, заметно вздрогнул. — Позвольте нам с напарником отлучиться!  
      — К Либерти-банку, — встрял честный RK900, и Тина мысленно стукнула его — капитану совсем не стоило знать, куда они направляются.  
      — И зачем вам туда? — быстро взяв себя в руки, поинтересовался капитан. Он окинул слишком взвинченных подчиненных взглядом и подозрительно сощурился. — Отряд Аллена уже на месте. Помощь детективов там не требуется.  
      — Там Гэвин! — все-таки выдала Чен, поняв, что скрывать что-то уже не имеет смысла. Фаулер нахмурился сильнее.  
      — Что он там забыл?  
      — Должен был провести задержание, — поспешно отозвался Ричард. — В участок его группа не вернулась.  
      — Так, угомонитесь, — Джеффри устало вздохнул и помассировал высокий лоб костяшкой большого пальца. — Я понял, Гэвин в банке. Что  _вы_  там собрались делать?  
      — Да хоть что-то! — выдохнула Тина, приближаясь к столу капитана. — Он же наш, капитан! Он мой друг! Один черт, я сейчас сижу в электронках, от меня толку нет, а там я могу хоть что-нибудь…  
      — Поймать еще одну пулю, например? — скептично поинтересовался Фаулер. Он окинул тяжелым взглядом подчиненных, и Чен уже почти смирилась с тем, что придется нарушать приказ и покидать место работы, рискуя с этой работой распрощаться, но капитан ее удивил. — Черт с вами. Можете ехать, все равно толку от вас тут не будет. Но! — он резко повысил тон, заметив, что и Тина, и Ричард уже готовы выскочить из кабинета. — Берете с собой Хэнка и Коннора. Вам двоим сейчас нужны холодные головы. Аллена я предупрежу.  
      — Спасибо! — уже на бегу выкрикнула Чен. Она бы и хотела почувствовать облегчение, но пока еще было слишком рано.  
      У самого выхода из участка их нагнали RK800 и Андерсон — спасибо способности андроидов общаться мысленно. Не сговариваясь, все направились к машине Хэнка — элетромобили тот не признавал принципиально, и ездил только на своей, а ехать раздельно было попросту неудобно.  
      Коннор уселся на переднее пассажирское сидение, и Тине с RK900 оставалось только устроиться сзади, но это было к лучшему. Чен предпочитала приглядывать за напарником и быть готовой в случае чего действовать.  
      — Какова ситуация? — ровно спросил RK800, когда машина вырулила со стоянки. Он мог попросту обменяться нужными данными с Ричардом в считанные секунды, но Коннор никогда не забывал о напарнике.  
      — У меня нет всей информации, — пробормотал RK900. Он не смел отвести взгляда от экрана устройства, отображающего пульс Рида. Тина заметила, что его уровень стал немного ниже, чем до этого. — Гэвину вообще нельзя было ничего рассказывать. Знаю только, что он должен был участвовать в задержании одного из администраторов банка.  
      — В новостях говорили, что банк захватили, а тех, кто был внутри, взяли в заложники, — продолжила Тина. Она не отрывала обеспокоенного взгляда от напарника. Ведомая порывом, она положила руку тому на предплечье и аккуратно и ободряюще сжала. — Отряд захвата, в котором был Гэвин, в участок не вернулся.  
      — Даже там умудрился вляпаться, — выдал Хэнк недовольно. — Вот же… человек!   
      — Ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил Коннор, развернувшись к Ричарду. Тот искривил губы в гримасе и покачал головой.  
      — Нет. Мы поссорились с утра из-за этого задания. Наговорили много всего, в том числе и лишнего, — андроид издал судорожный вздох. Тина, заметив в его глазах искреннее сожаление, еще сильнее сжала его руку. RK900, казалось, был готов заплакать, но держался на силе упрямства.  
      — Вы снова поругались? — RK800 как-то странно нахмурился, и Чен захотелось его стукнуть. Самое время напоминать! — Я говорил тебе, что не стоит…  
      — Коннор! — оборвал андроида, как ни странно, Хэнк. Он резко свернул, и машину тряхнуло. Не удержавшись на месте, Тина завалилась на плечо напарника. — Что я говорил о вмешательстве в чужие отношения? Вы с Норт ругаетесь не меньше, не тебе об этом рассуждать.  
      — Не вмешиваться, — неохотно отозвался RK800. По взгляду его было видно, что такое условие его совсем не устраивало, но спорить с Андерсоном он не хотел. — Еще какая-нибудь информация есть?  
      — Более семидесяти процентов вероятности, что это ограбление никак не связано с задержанием, — сухо отозвался Ричард. Видимо, понял, что хотел сказать Коннор, и этого не оценил.  
      — Какое замечательное везение, — хмуро прокомментировал Хэнк. — Еще больше преступников, а Аллен, должно быть, и не в курсе.  
      Все угрюмо молчали. Добавить к словам Андерсона было нечего, а сам он сосредоточил внимание на дороге — машина как раз выехала на сравнительно оживленный участок шоссе M10 — пусть сейчас машин было не так много, все равно не стоило отвлекаться. Повезло еще, что не было пробок, и не было необходимости делать крюк по Вудвард-авеню — еще более оживленной.  
      Тина нервно ерзала на месте, норовя оттянуть ремень безопасности — ей казалось, что он мешает дышать. Прихваченный с собой телефон молчал, а любые попытки снова дозвониться до Гэвина заканчивались ничем, и Чен оставалось только прикусывать губы до крови и бормотать ругательства, когда приходилось притормаживать перед светофорами или по еще каким причинам.  
      — Вы волнуетесь, — заявил RK800, и Тина вздрогнула. — Это нормально. Но излишне. Сержант Рид не из тех, кто позволит себе навредить. Тем более, если у него с собой оружие.  
      — Тебе-то он позволил, — беззлобно хмыкнул Хэнк, и Коннор покосился на него с осуждением.  
      — Ты ситуация была иной, — возразил он, с осторожностью посмотрел на сжавшего в руках монитор RK900. — Я андроид, и на тот момент был передовой моделью. Сержант Рид тогда просто недооценил меня, и потому проиграл. Думаю, больше он таких ошибок совершать не будет.  
      — Это первая полевая работа Гэвина за последний месяц, — пробормотал Ричард тихо, так что его услышали только сидящая рядом Чен и RK800, слух которого был не в пример лучше человеческого. — Он не совсем в форме. Поэтому я и был против того, чтобы он участвовал в этом задержании.  
      — Перестань себя накручивать, — грубовато, сосем несвойственно для себя, заявила Тина и ощутимо хлопнула андроида по руке. — В форме или нет, но Гэв — упрямый баран. И ты сам видишь, пульс есть, значит, он жив.   
      — Кстати, почему бы Ричарду не взломать его телефон, пока мы едем? — спросил Андерсон, когда пришлось притормозить на светофоре. Значки у всех были с собой, конечно, но стоило соблюдать осторожность — мигалки при себе у Хэнка не было. Все взгляды тут же обратились к Хэнку. — Что? Коннор меня так доставал, даже через выключенный телефон дозванивался, включал громкую связь и отчитывал, сопляк. Так, может, и Ричард сможет подсоединиться? Не для разговора, но хотя бы послушать, какая там обстановка. Будет легче понять, как действовать.  
      RK900 посмотрел на него — то ли анализировал, то ли сразу же решил попробовать предложенное. В машине снова повисло тяжелое молчание, и разбавить его не мог даже шум мотора. Когда пауза затянулась, уже даже спокойный с самого начала Коннор смотрел на собрата нетерпеливо.  
      — Не выходит, — наконец, пробормотал Ричард, отводя взгляд. — Из-за того, что мы в движении, соединение срывается. Я попробую снова на месте.  
      Все снова замолкли, уставившись кто куда: Андерсон смотрел на дорогу, Коннор отвернулся к окну, а Тина и RK900 неотрывно следили за монитором в руках андроида. Пульс был немного повышенным, но стабильным, и это позволяло надежде удерживать свои позиции.  
      — Что вы, кстати, собираетесь делать? — поинтересовался Хэнк, как раз вовремя, чтобы заглушить ворчание Чен по поводу дурацких светофоров и отсутствия мигалок. — В сам банк вас никто не пустит, да и снаружи от вас толку не будет.  
      — Мы сделаем все, что может понадобиться, — отрезала Тина. Ричард молча кивнул. — Так мы хотя бы чем-то можем помочь.  
      Андерсон не ответил. Только вдавил педаль газа в пол, так что машина сорвалась даже раньше, чем светофор загорелся зеленым, и снова сосредоточился на дороге.  
      Всего через пару минут он резко затормозил перед оцепленным участком дороги. Впереди виднелся стройный ряд автомобилей отряда специального назначения, а ближе к зданию Либерти-банка сновали туда-сюда люди. Журналистов, видимо, уже разогнали, так что никто не мешал новоприбывшим выйти из машины и подойти к ограничительной ленте.  
      — Эй, вы куда? — крикнул один из спецназовцев, заметив, как Тина и Ричард проходят на огороженную территорию.  
      Чен без обиняков ткнула тому под нос значок. Мужчина замолк, но ненадолго. Как только рядом оказались Хэнк и Коннор, он резко преградил дорогу.  
      — Детективы, туда нельзя. Переговоры и так идут из рук вон плохо. Ваше присутствие…  
      — Я переговорщик! — перебил его RK800 и выступил вперед. Он вытянул руку и вывел на ладонь изображение подтверждающего документа.  
      Ричард тоже имел соответствующие навыки, но лезть не стал — и сам понимал, что толку особого не принесет, будучи слишком взвинченным. Чен одобрительно кивнула — им стоило серьезно думать о том, что они делают, чтобы не подставлять ни себя, ни отпустившего их Фаулера.  
      — Андроид не врет, — из тени большого внедорожника с большими буквами «SWAT» на дверцах выступил капитан Аллен. — Свободен, Беркли, я разберусь, — спецназовец ту же кивнул и расторопно вернулся к сослуживцам, ближе к зданию банка. — Вот только ты, Коннор, насколько я знаю, переговорщик с андроидами. У нас тут люди. Почему ты здесь вообще? Еще и с такой группой поддержки.  
      Тина удивленно посмотрела на Коннора. Отдел убийств, конечно, иногда имел дело со специальным отрядом, но сама Чен лично с его капитаном прежде не встречалась. Только слышала сплошь положительные отзывы от коллег, кому с ним пересечься довелось. Однако она и представить не могла, что RK800 знаком с Алленом. Да и отношения их выглядели несколько более дружественными, чем можно было ожидать.  
      — Группа поддержки тут скорее я, — Коннор скупо улыбнулся и кивнул на здание банка. — У нас есть информация, что внутри находятся копы из нашего участка. Один из них, сержант Рид, раньше работал с нами в одном отделе.  
      — Я знаю Рида, — Аллен задумчиво кивнул и бросил взгляд через плечо, на главный вход Либерти-банка. — Если он там, дело меняется. У него было с собой оружие?  
      — Да, — встрял RK900, и капитан, только теперь его заметивший, удивленно вскинул брови. Все-таки если бы не одежда и цвет глаз, отличить Коннора и Ричарда было бы почти нереально. — Сержант Рид должен был участвовать в задержании, с ним должно быть еще как минимум двое офицеров.  
      — Выстрелов не было, — ровно ответил Аллен и достал рацию. — Не могу пока сказать, в порядке ли ваши ребята, но это уже что-то. Если повезло, они смогли затаиться, чтобы разведать обстановку, и могут теперь нам помочь. Я не могу задействовать вас в операции, но ваша информация действительно очень полезная. Выгнать я вас тоже не могу, но постарайтесь не мешаться, ладно?  
      Аллен развернулся, собираясь уйти, но его остановил Коннор, с нечеловеческой прытью выскочивший вперед.  
      — Что насчет переговоров? Я могу помочь?  
      Хэнк сзади проворчал что-то об «этом приставучем тоне», а капитан чуть раздраженно дернул головой.  
      — Нет переговоров, мы кричим в пустоту, — он тяжело вздохнул и обошел RK800, продолжая свой путь. — Если что-то изменится, дам знать. А теперь не мешайте.  
      — О чем я и говорил, — проворчал Андерсон и беспардонно оперся поясницей о капот внедорожника. — Рвались, чтобы ничего не делать.  
      — Андерсон! — возмутилась Тина. Пришлось обойтись только осуждающим взглядом: отходить от Ричарда она не рисковала — хоть тот и пытался казаться спокойным, справлялся с этой задачей откровенно плохо. — Коннор может пригодиться, и информация от Ричи помогла. Не смей говорить, что все зря.  
      — Информацию можно было передать и по телефону. А у нас с Коннором есть свое дело.  
      Раньше, чем Чен взорвалась и высказала все, что думает об Андерсоне с его пофигизмом, RK900 подал голос, теперь уже сам успокаивающе сжимая плечо напарницы.  
      — Я понимаю, что ваши отношения с Гэвином нельзя назвать хорошими, — его голос звучал глухо, но глаза смотрели так, что, казалось, могли заморозить. — Но скажите, лейтенант, окажись Коннор в такой ситуации, вы бы смогли спокойно заниматься другими расследованиями? Невозмутимо сидели бы за своим столом, будто бы все в порядке? Говорили бы, что ничего не можете сделать, и поэтому можно никуда не ходить? Может быть, жевали бы бургер из закусочной напротив, пока нет присмотра?  
      — Коннор бы не оказался… — начал было Хэнк, но его перебил RK800.  
      — Он прав, Хэнк. Это не тот случай, когда можно наплевать. Я бы не смог оставить тебя, или Ричарда, или Норт, в такой ситуации.  
      — Андроиды будут учить меня тому, как волноваться, дожили! — фыркнул Андерсон, скрывая смущение. — Ладно, я понял, мы тут не зря стоим и пыль собираем, не надо на меня так смотреть! Но серьезно, что мы здесь и сейчас можем сделать?  
      — Я уже взламываю телефон Гэвина. Если повезет, сможем что-нибудь услышать и передать, — отстраненно сообщил RK900. Видимо, взлом стоял у него в приоритетной задаче.  
      — И снова ожидание, — Хэнк покачал головой, но развивать тему не стал.  
      В этот раз Тина удержала комментарии при себе и уселась прямо на землю. Ожидание угнетало — уж в этом Андерсон был прав. Чтобы занять чем-то руки, она достала из кармана значок — за почти два года он почти не истрепался, — и несколько раз перебросила из одной руки в другую. Доставать телефон и смотреть новости не хотелось — журналисты могли уже наплодить теорий и сгустить краски, а нервы и так уже были на пределе.  
      — Готово, — возвестил вскоре Ричард. Чен тут же подскочила и приблизилась к напарнику. Тот приоткрыл рот, воспроизводя звуки.  
      Сначала слышались какие-то шорохи и голоса на заднем плане — как Чен ни старалась, разобрать ничего не могла. Затем шорохи участились, к ним добавился топот, будто кто-то бежал. Грянуло три выстрела: сначала один, а потом еще два почти одновременно, и снова топот. Послышался глухой удар — будто бы упало чье-то тело, и последовавшие сразу за этим женский визг «Убили!!» и мужской вскрик «Чертовы копы!». Сразу за тем — задушенный вскрик боли и хруст пластика.  
      Связь резко оборвалась.  
      Коннор осторожно переглянулся с Хэнком. Ричард так и не удосужился закрыть рот — он выглядел так, будто его по голове огрели пыльным мешком. А Тина… Тина застывшим взглядом смотрела на выпавший из рук RK900 мини-монитор. На чуть треснувшем от удара об асфальт экране устройства, считывающего пульс Гэвина, лихорадочно мигал ноль.  
      Раньше, чем напарник опомнился, Чен рявкнула «Коннор!» и рванула к замершему андроиду. Тот заторможено проследил за ней и не успел ничего сделать — со спины его крепко обхватили руки RK800, не позволяя даже двинуться. Монитор Тина поспешила спрятать за спиной и даже отступила на пару шагов назад.  
      — В чем дело, Тина? — растерянно спросил Ричард и легко дернулся вперед, но Коннор не отпустил.  
      — Все в порядке, — дрожащим голосом сказала Чен. Голова ее враз стала тяжелой, будто свинцом налилась.  
      Первостепенной задачей было не дать RK900 увидеть монитор — и она прошла относительно успешно. Теперь ничто не мешало полноценному осознанию. Покачнувшись, Тина почувствовала на своих плечах чьи-то руки и не сразу поняла, что это Андерсон помогает ей устоять на ногах.  
      — Ты врешь, — пораженно выдал Ричард.  
      С неожиданной для его состояния прытью он вывернулся из рук RK800 и подскочил ближе. Хэнк отвлекся на упавшего Коннора, а Чен была слишком ошарашена, чтобы вовремя среагировать. Она даже не сразу поняла, что ее напарник все-таки добрался до устройства.  
      — Гэвин, — голос RK900 зашелся помехами уже на втором слоге. Слова его стало совсем трудно разобрать. — Нет. Пожалуйста, нет…  
      Тина волевым усилием загнала волнение подальше и снова подошла к Ричарду. В этот раз — чтобы встряхнуть за плечи и заставить посмотреть на себя. Когда не до конца осознанный взгляд серых глаз остановился на ее лице, Чен строго и четко проговорила:  
      — Слушай меня, Ричард, — в голове билось осознание, что напарник в таком состоянии совершенно непредсказуем, и при учете его способностей представляет серьезную опасность для всех вокруг, и для нее, вставшей на его пути, в первую очередь. «Андроиды при слишком высоком уровне стресса склонны к саморазрушению», — вспомнила она когда-то давно услышанные слова и порадовалась, что не взяла с собой оружия. — Ричард. Это еще ничего не значит. Браслет не особенно надежен. Его могли повредить. Экран поврежден, он может неправильно передавать данные. Настройки могли сбить какими-нибудь волнами. Да что угодно! Это. Еще. Ничего. Не значит. Слышишь меня?  
      RK900 смотрел на Тину безучастно, но та чувствовала, как его трясет. Она снова дернула его за плечи и повторила все. И еще раз. И еще. Взгляд Ричарда не менялся, дрожь не унималась. Он не слышал — или не понимал.  
      — Аллен пошел на штурм, — тихо сказал где-то позади Коннор, и Чен нервно передернула плечами.   
      Теперь оставалось только ждать и удерживать напарника от поспешных решений. Это было невероятно сложно — она и сама уже с каждым мгновением все меньше верила в свои слова, но ради Ричарда она должна была говорить убежденно. Вполне возможно было, что ее слова — единственное, что удерживало RK900 на месте.  
      Так что Тина продолжала говорить. До хрипоты, иногда повышая тон и дергая андроида — чтобы он не отворачивался. Она не замолкла, когда из здания послышались приглушенные выстрелы. Держалась, когда взвыли сирены скорой помощи. Сильнее сжимала плечи Ричарда, когда мимо пронесли носилки с накрытым плотной тканью телом. Она говорила и говорила, не замолкая ни на минуту, даже когда во рту давно пересохло, и говорить стало физически больно. Мир сузился только до них двоих, до необходимости удержать RK900, не позволить сорваться.  
      Это тянулось целую вечность, но ожидание было сторицей вознаграждено, когда за спиной раздалось «да отвалите вы» — до боли знакомым голосом. А потом Тине в спину врезалось что-то твердое, и крепкие руки обхватили ее и андроида в очень странных объятиях. Нос уловил знакомый древесный аромат одеколона. И только тогда Чен позволила себе замолчать. Мягко надавила плечом на удерживающую ее руку и вывернулась из захвата, сразу отходя в сторону. Ричарду Гэвин сейчас был нужнее.  
      Рид бросил на нее беглый взгляд, но не возразил. Просто обнял RK900 еще крепче — настолько сильно, насколько мог. Затем отстранился, чтобы положить ладони андроиду на щеки и наклонить его лицо к себе, заставляя смотреть в глаза.  
      — Ну все, все, обошлось, Ричи, я жив, видишь? Жив, даже цел, ни царапины, ну почти, ну давай же, все, все хорошо, — Гэвин говорил торопливо, как Тина до него. Убедившись, что Ричард смотрит на него, Рид уткнулся лбом ему в лоб, а руки сместил ниже, обхватывая его за плечи, и крепко прижал к себе. — Все, Ричи, успокаивайся, все обошлось. Я правда цел. Ричи, все хорошо, клянусь…  
      Чен громко дышала и не могла осознать, почему перед глазами вдруг все расплылось, пока кто-то (судя по цвету куртки, Хэнк), не всучил ей в руки пачку бумажных платочков. Только тогда она поняла, что все это время по ее лицу струились слезы. Осознание этого успокоиться не помогло — вместо этого напряжение, до этого сковывающее все внутри, вдруг отпустило. И тут же накатила волна задавленных эмоций. Страх, печаль, злость, — все это сплелось тугим горячим комком где-то в груди, так что Тина не удивилась, услышав собственный всхлип. Она в полной мере ощущала подступающую истерику.  
      Пришлось снова сесть на землю — в этот раз потому, что силы попросту оставили. Всхлипы стали раздаваться все чаще, дышать стало тяжело, и постепенно почти беззвучный плач перешел в задушенные рыдания. Едва ли не впервые за всю свою осознанную жизнь Чен понимала, что утратила контроль над собой.  
      Через пару минут ее легко обняли. Перед глазами расплывалось знакомое серое худи — Коннор, как переговорщик, должен был знать, как успокаивать. Он ничего не говорил, только легко гладил Тину по плечам и позволял выплакаться.  
      Так прошло минут десять — Чен постепенно успокоилась и только продолжала сжимать пальцами рукава RK800 и как будто по инерции всхлипывать. Гэвин тоже замолчал, и теперь они с Ричардом просто стояли, не смея выпустить друг друга из объятий, разве что Рид иногда поднимал голову, чтобы чмокнуть своего андроида в щеку, или в подбородок, или в нос — куда придется.  
      — Ну что, все успокоились? — Тина медленно подняла голову и посмотрела на подошедшего Аллена. — Спасибо, Рид, вы с ребятами здорово помогли. Нам понадобится отчет о том, что произошло.  
      — Еще больше бумажек, отлично, — фыркнул Гэвин, не отстраняясь от RK900. — Куда я денусь. Все пришлю, капитан, завтра утром.  
      — Спасибо, — Аллен кивнул и снова ушел.  
      Тина к тому времени окончательно взяла себя в руки. Даже на ноги поднялась, хоть и не без помощи Коннора.  
      — Гэвин-черт-тебя-подери-Рид, если ты еще хоть раз вляпаешься в такую историю, я сама, вот этими вот руками, тебя убью, — все еще подрагивающим голосом пообещала Чен, вытянув вперед руки. Она благодарно кивнула RK800 и шагнула ближе к Ричарду и Гэвину.  
      — Учту, — хмыкнул Рид. Подумав, он нехотя отлепился от андроида и приблизился сам, чтобы тут же крепко обнять подругу. — Самому не понравилось, знаешь ли.  
      — Что там вообще было? — спросил Коннор, и Рид недовольно покосился на него.  
      — Все пошло по пи… не по плану, в общем, — он все же ответил и отступил, напоследок аккуратно хлопнув Тину по плечу. — Мы уже собирались паковать нашего придурка, когда влетели эти, — он небрежно махнул рукой в сторону банка. — Вошли, оружие достали, давай орать. Мы решили выждать, ситуацию оценить — и не зря, кстати, у них один свой среди заложников притаился, хорошо, вовремя заметили. Еще и наш клиент примазался, помог, наверняка ж теперь срок скостить попросит.  
      — А что за выстрелы были? — напряженно спросил Ричард. Гэвин виновато нахмурился, взял его за руку и переплел пальцы.  
      — Мы их врасплох застали. Хотели шугануть, но вышло немного хуже. Один из моих офицеров их главаря завалил сразу, ну и получил по башке. Буквально, один из этих идиотов от избытка эмоций подошел и треснул. Нелепо, было бы даже смешно, если бы я не заметил, что диод Ричарда красным замигал, да еще и нагрелся, такого раньше не было. А потом понял, что браслет-то мне покоцали. Сложил два и два, и дальше уж пришлось в темпе вальса заканчивать, пока эта ходячая микроволновка глупостей не натворил. Спасибо, Аллен помог. Ну, я как вышел, сразу вас искать — знал же, что вы на месте не усидите и сюда сунетесь. Как вас заметил, так сразу и рванул, и вот я здесь.  
      — Сам ты микроволновка, — буркнул RK900 , и Рид рассмеялся.  
      — Я любя, Ричи, — он мягко улыбнулся и сильнее сжал ладонь андроида. — И вообще, знаешь, к черту все, сегодня я беру отгул. С самого начала надо было посвятить тебе весь день. Прости, что утром столько глупостей наболтал. Надо было тебя послушать.  
      — Я тоже погорячился, — Ричард пристыженно опустил голову. — Я знаю, как тебе важна работа, и знаю, как ты скучаешь по полевой работе.  
      — Эй, я же говорил, что справлюсь! Просто нужно время!  
      — Обалдеть, — влезла Тина и нервно захихикала. — Я же сейчас не ослышалась? Гэвин Рид, самый упрямый осел во всем Детройте, признал, что был неправ?  
      — Ага. Щас сблюю, — отозвался Андерсон и не поленился изобразить соответствующие звуки.  
      — Хэнк! — одернул его Коннор.  
      Во взгляде RK800, направленном на милующихся Ричарда и Рида, было что-то новое. Он будто бы не до конца верил в то, что видел, и не мог понять, не подводят ли его оптические блоки.  
      Чен могла только сочувствующе похлопать его по плечу — зная, как Коннор относился к отношениям собрата и «детектива-мудака», нетрудно было угадать его мысли.  
      — Что, странно видеть их такими? — тихо спросила Тина, стараясь не отвлекать парочку (хотя те и так были слишком заняты друг другом, чтобы что-то услышать).  
      — Не совсем, — отозвался Коннор и нехотя повернулся к Чен. — Среди заложников было несколько андроидов. Один из них пару минут назад передал мне запись того, что там случилось.  
      — И?  
      — И Гэвин рассказал нам не все, — RK800 понизил тон и бросил быстрый взгляд на Ричарда. Тине пришлось подойти ближе, чтобы все услышать. — Он без куртки и бронежилета, заметила?  
      — Это странно, но в духе Гэва, — кивнула та.  
      — Он был в бронежилете и куртке. Но потом началась перестрелка, и он прикрыл андроида-служащего. Пуля попала в бронежилет и зацепила куртку, так что он перед тем, как подойти к нам, отдал их, чтобы мы не заметили.  
      — Хм. Так странно знать, что он может защитить андроида? — Чен невольно насупилась и скрестила руки на груди. Неоформившийся страх легко вытеснило возмущение.  
      — Если вы не помните, детектив, наше с ним знакомство не заладилось с самого начала. Он пытался меня застрелить. А потом еще и угрожал, при вас же. У нас достаточно оснований…  
      — Почти два года прошло, Коннор, — процедила Тина. Только благодарность за то, что он помог ей успокоиться, удерживала ее от повышения тона. — Люди меняют свое мнение. Гэвин с Ричардом уже год встречается, разумеется, он уже не считает вас бестолковыми болванками, которые отбирают наши места. Как и я. Так что выключай злопамятность и перестань относиться к нему, как к врагу.  
      — Я не…  
      — Этот говнюк до сих пор мне припоминает, как я ему пистолетом в лоб разок ткнул, о чем ты говоришь вообще, — хмыкнул Андерсон. Наверняка подслушивал с самого начала.  
      — Хэнк! — теперь уже смущенно воскликнул Коннор. — Один раз всего…  
      — Ты угрожал ему пистолетом, а мудак все равно Гэвин? — Чен возмущенно посмотрела на андроида.  
      — Я спрашивал, девиант ли он, — Андерсон пожал плечами. — А еще он поначалу был жутко надоедливым.  
      — Хэнк, — под смех напарника RK800 почти обиженно нахмурился, а Тина коротко хохотнула.  
      Она никогда не вникала в отношения этих двоих, но теперь видела в них что-то удивительно живое и забавное. Их с Ричардом отношения немного отличались, но тоже не были лишены таких дурацких, почти семейных подколов.  
      — Не бухти, — хмыкнул Андерсон и дружелюбно потрепал Коннора по волосам. — Ты и сейчас надоедливый.  
      RK800 еще более недовольно насупился, и Чен уже несдержанно расхохоталась. Хэнк тоже весело улыбался, и даже Коннор быстро сдался и едва заметно улыбнулся, пытаясь скрыть свою реакцию. Общее напряжение наконец-то отступило.  
      — Нам в участок надо, вы помните? — громко, чтобы услышали и Ричард с Гэвином, напомнил Андерсон сразу после того, как достал из кармана вибрирующий телефон. Наверняка Фаулер вспомнил о сразу четверых покинувших свой пост работниках.  
      — Тина… — неуверенно позвал Ричард, и Чен махнула рукой.  
      — Иди уже, Изольда, я поговорю с Фаулером, вряд ли он будет сильно ворчать.  
      — Спасибо, — андроид тепло улыбнулся и повернулся к Риду. — Я вызвал такси.  
      — Все продумал? — хмыкнул тот и вдруг подошел к Тине, чтобы снова крепко обнять. — Не реви больше из-за меня, ладно?  
      — Иди к черту, — беззлобно отозвалась Чен и уже сама обняла его — так сильно, что Гэвин невольно охнул. — Легко сказать.  
      — Давай, я буду в порядке, обещаю, — тихо, но искренне заверил Гэвин. — Все, заканчиваем телячьи нежности.  
      — Вали, — Тина улыбнулась и шутливо подтолкнула товарища в сторону ожидавшего его RK900. — Жду рассказа, кто что придумал.  
      — Как будто ты не знаешь, — усмехнулся Рид и потер забинтованную руку. Чен уже демонстративно отвернулась и закрыла уши ладонями.  
      — Ничего не слышу и не знаю, в субботу оба притаскиваете свои задницы ко мне, телевизор заждался!  
      Наконец распрощавшись, Тина подошла к машине Хэнка. Тот, конечно, не обещал отвезти ее обратно в участок, но такое решение казалось вполне закономерным.  
      Андерсон задержался вместе с Коннором у капитана Аллена — они о чем-то разговаривали, и даже пару раз дружно посмеялись над чем-то. Чен не посчитала нужным подходить и торопить (если Хэнк посчитал допустимым еще больше задержаться — его дело). Она успела просмотреть все уведомления в социальных сетях, когда Андерсон и RK800 изволили вернуться. Судя по недовольному взгляду Хэнка на телефон, Фаулер успел оборвать ему телефон и здорово надоесть звонками.  
      — Ну все, представление закончено, только с каждого из нас Аллену необходим краткий отчет, вроде объяснительной, какого черта нас сюда принесло, — проворчал Андерсон. — Завтра утром надо отправить. И Фаулер уже слюной брызжет, так что будьте готовы к ругани.  
      Тина только вздохнула и заняла свое место. Впереди маячил длинный рабочий день.  
      

* * *

  
      — Ри-и-ичард, — лукаво протянула Чен, как только пришедший вместе с RK900 пораньше Гэвин соизволил уйти в свой отдел.  
      — Что? — андроид широко улыбался и чуть ли не светился от радости, так что Тина невольно забеспокоилась, как бы он не заработал себе перегрев систем.  
      — Вы такие предсказуемые, — Чен развеселилась еще сильнее, наблюдая, как напарник удивленно смотрит ей лицо. — Этот свитер у Гэвина. С высоким воротником. В сентябре. Правильно ли я поняла, годовщина прошла хорошо?  
      — Мы отлично провели время, — Ричард сдержанно кивнул, но по глазам его было видно, что он в полном восторге. — Его подарок… сначала здорово меня напугал, но потом мы его опробовали, и… — он запнулся, смущенно отводя взгляд. — Ты помогала ему с этим?  
      — Не совсем. Просто сказала, что такое есть, а он уже загорелся идеей. Прости, что не сказала еще тогда, дома, но сам понимаешь, портить сюрприз было бы некрасиво. Все хорошо?  
      — Слияние нельзя назвать полным, — задумчиво пробормотал андроид. — Все-таки исследования в этом вопросе начались недавно, и есть, куда стремиться. Связь пару раз сбилась в начале. Но и того, что получилось, было достаточно. Я… никогда не испытывал чего-то подобного раньше. Импульсы Гэвина… их сложно расшифровать, это скорее интуитивный процесс. До меня доходили только отголоски, но уже это было так ярко… я даже пару раз отключился. Это неопасно, если что. Но очень показательно. А остальное… не думаю, что тебе хочется это знать, — как-то по-гэвиновски ухмыльнулся Ричард, и Тина захихикала.  
      — А что твой подарок? — уже с нетерпением, ерзая на стуле, продолжила расспросы Чен. Уж на этот подарок она повлияла значительно, и повод для волнения был сильнее.  
      — Я почти передумал, — признался RK900. — Думал, после вчерашнего Гэвин ничего не захочет, но… все прошло хорошо. Он взял с меня обещание иногда повторять.  
      — Ты просто не знаешь, как он обожал такие квесты в юности, — хмыкнула Тина и подвинула к себе стопку документов. Рука еще не зажила до конца, и на выезды ее не пускали. — В итоге, все довольны, да?  
      — Утром Гэвин первым делом сказал, что бросает считать наши с ним дни, потому что хочет прожить со мной всю жизнь, — глухо изрек Ричард, уткнувшись взглядом в стол. — А потом выбросил сигареты и сказал, что любит меня. Раньше не говорил… ну, вот так прямо.  
      — О, Ричи… — Чен потерла щеки, чувствуя, что краснеет. — Он никому до тебя не говорил. Черт, как же я рада за вас! Значит, если все хорошо, и вы разобрались, в субботу можете ко мне явиться спокойно?  
      RK900 выпрямился и несколько раз моргнул. Тина видела это много раз: так он передавал сообщения. Спрашивать, с кем он разговаривает, смысла особого не было — и без того было понятно, что уточняет планы у Гэвина. Это было ничуть не менее очаровательным, чем утренние слова Рида своему андроиду.  
      — Да, мы придем вечером, — наконец кивнул Ричард, и Чен довольно улыбнулась.  
      Она жуть как хотела вновь окунуться в теплую и дружественную атмосферу, и поскорее забыть ту мрачную и отталкивающую, что сопровождала их посиделки в последние недели.  
      

* * *

  
      Как и обещал RK900, звонок раздался в начале шестого. За дверью стояли Ричард с пакетом в одной руке и кошачьей переноской в другой, и широко улыбающийся Гэвин, держащий на уровне груди большую, перевязанную темно-синей лентой, коробку. Тина осмотрела их с легким удивлением, и пауза даже успела затянуться. Не такого она ожидала от визита гостей.  
      — Вы ко мне переезжаете? — все-таки ухмыльнулась она, отодвигаясь в сторону, чтобы пропустить товарищей.  
      — Нет, но ты давно говорила, что надо как-то собраться и нормально посидеть до ночи, а лучше до утра, — осторожно отозвался Рид. Кажется, он только теперь подумал, что стоило сначала обговорить этот момент с самой Чен. — И ты давно не видела Мэнди, она соскучилась!  
      Из переноски донеслось негромкое «мяу», что Тина предпочла понять как согласие. Ричард виновато улыбнулся и снял ветровку, тут же отправляя ее на вешалку — все-таки бывал в квартире напарницы он довольно часто, и знал, что и куда девать. У него со временем даже появилась собственная пара тапочек.  
      Пока Гэвин возился со своей одеждой, андроид успел выпустить кошку из переноски, и Чен с улыбкой проводила ее взглядом — белой вспышкой та понеслась на кухню. Хорошо, что среди запасов еще оставался корм для нее.  
      — Ну хорошо, кошку вы объяснили. А остальное? — Тина кивнула в сторону коробки, поставленной на обувную тумбу, и прислоненного к нему пакета.  
      — Мы подумали, что должны тебя поблагодарить, — негромко сказал Рид, явно немного смущенный. — Ты нам очень помогла. Что когда мы еще тупили друг с другом, что сейчас. Ты, можно сказать, наш ангел-хранитель, — тут он весело усмехнулся, и Чен улыбнулась тоже. — Так что сегодня мы будем исполнять твои желания. Смотрим только то, что хочешь ты, пьем зеленый чай (и тириум). Я даже купил твой любимый торт!  
      — Хорошо подготовились, — Тина невольно засмеялась и покачала головой. Но все же подхватила пакет и пошла на кухню — ставить чайник и готовить блюдца. — Вы же понимаете, что мне в радость помочь вам? Мне не нравится, когда вы оба убитые ходите.  
      — Мы в любом случае благодарны тебе, — заверил Ричард, проходя в комнату вместе с ней в коробкой в руках. — И у нас есть подарок, к слову.  
      Чен развернулась к нему и посмотрела, сощурившись. Подарки она, конечно, любила, но только если для этого был повод — в ином случае она всегда чувствовала себя неудобно. И сейчас был как раз такой случай.  
      — Это в благодарность, — поспешил пояснить RK900, заметивший ее замешательство, и подвинул коробку на столе ближе к напарнице. — Я уверен, тебе понравится.  
      Тина придирчиво осмотрела коробку. Она не представляла, что такое большое ей можно подарить, да и вообще не считала это нужным, но и отказываться уже было бы невежливо. Осторожно потянув за ленту, Чен принялась за распаковку. Заняло это пару минут — обертка была наклеена как-то затейливо, но привыкшая бережно относиться к подобным вещам Тина не хотела просто ее рвать.  
      К тому моменту, как она подняла крышку коробки, на кухне уже нарисовался успевший разуться и умыться с дороги Гэвин. Как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как вытягивается удивленно лицо Чен, и ткнуть локтем под ребра Ричарда, чтобы тот успел запечатлеть момент.  
      В коробке сидел пушистый светло-серый кот, да не обычный — явно породистый, судя по загнутой вперед форме ушей. На правом виске животного сиял голубым диод.  
      — Кот-андроид? — растерянно спросила Тина. Она аккуратно подхватила животное и достала из коробки, внимательно осматривая. Если бы не диод, его невозможно было бы отличить от настоящего: недлинная шерсть была мягкой; более светлая, чем остальное тело, грудка мерно вздымалась, а зеленые глаза внимательно наблюдали за Чен.  
      — Скоттиш-фолд, — пояснил Рид и широко улыбнулся. — Ты не заводила животных из-за племянника, но последняя линейка кошек-андроидов полностью гипоаллергенна, так что можешь не бояться, что он сляжет, когда родственники нагрянут.  
      — Вы купили мне кота-андроида, — растерянно пробормотала Чен и перевела взгляд на товарища. — Ты дурак? Они дорогущие же!  
      Все еще удерживаемый в воздухе кот вдруг громко мяукнул и потянулся мордочкой вперед, но до лица Тины не достал. Мяукнул снова, и ей пришлось все-таки подносить его ближе к себе. Шершавый язык тут же лизнул Чен в щеку.  
      — Ты ему понравилась, — Гэвин довольно переглянулся с Ричардом. — Теперь ты не можешь от него отказаться. И тебе нужно придумать имя.  
      — Не думай, что тема закрыта, — Тина прищурилась, но снова обратила внимание на кота. В этот раз она удобнее перехватила его, аккуратно прижав к груди. Тот поспешил воспользоваться ситуацией и со всем удобством устроился на мягком. — Еще и имя придумывай. Эй, чудо, как тебя назвать? Может, Санни?*  
      Имя напрашивалось само собой — из-за более светлых мордочки и грудки. Глаза, правда, отличались, но это было не так страшно. Кот снова мяукнул, и диод мигнул желтым — это чем-то напоминало, как андроиды целую вечность назад принимали имена от хозяев. Чен решила, что уж этот вопрос они решили.  
      Пока Тина размышляла, вслушиваясь в тихое урчание животного, на стол взобралась Мэнди. Она с интересом наблюдала за посторонним, и агрессии на удивление не проявляла. Приближаться она не спешила, но когда Чен протянула свободную руку, чтобы погладить ее между ушами, легко подставилась под прикосновение.  
      — Спасибо, ребята, — невольно улыбаясь, Чен все-таки опустила кота на пол. Еще нужно было разобрать принесенные гостями вещи и подготовить все для киномарафона — у нее уже была идея, что именно запустить. — Я все еще считаю, что вам не стоило так тратиться, но он очень милый, так что спасибо.  
      — Все для нашей феи-крестной, — хмыкнул Гэвин, и Тина смешливо покосилась на него.  
      — Сейчас дошутишься у меня, и вместо Доктора Кто будешь смотреть диснеевские мультфильмы про принцесс, — шутливо пригрозила она и достала из пакета перевязанную коробку с кремовым тортом из ее любимой кондитерской. — Ну что за идиоты, так разориться ради одного дня посиделок!  
      — Но ты действительно заслужила все это, — упрямо вставил Ричард. — Я даже думать не хочу, в каком положении мы сейчас могли бы быть, если бы не ты.  
      — Эй, я не сделала ничего сверхъестественного. Любой друг на моем месте поступил бы так же, — фыркнула Чен, но смягчилась, когда Санни потерся мягкой головой о ее ногу. — Ладно, идите к телевизору, а сейчас все принесу, и будем смотреть.  
        
      Спустя еще час, когда кусочки торта уже были съедены, телевизор показывал уже вторую серию, а на диване вповалку устроились вообще все — Мэнди вытянулась на коленях Гэвина, передними лапами еще и упираясь в ноги Ричарда, а Санни устроился на плечах Тины (вообще-то сначала он лег на спинку дивана, но сполз с нее и не стал возвращаться обратно), идиллию вечера нарушил звонок телефона.  
      Чен чуть недовольно покосилась на закопошившегося Рида — тот насколько мог торопливо достал мобильник из кармана брюк, скривился, посмотрев на экран, и сделал немыслимое — переложил заворчавшую от такого непотребства Мэнди на ноги к RK900 и выскользнул в коридор. Тина удивленно переглянулась с напарником, но ставить серию на паузу не стала. Гэвин бы попытки подслушать точно не оценил.  
      Вернулся он спустя несколько минут, явно недовольный, и плюхнулся на диван так, что даже совсем спокойный Санни грозно зашипел в его сторону. Правда, стоило Чен потрепать его по шерстке, кот тут же успокоился. Ричард настороженно наблюдал за Ридом, так что тот, хоть и пытался все внимание сосредоточить на происходящем, долго не продержался.  
      — Ну что? — вздохнул он, и теперь уже Тина со спокойной душой поставила на паузу.  
      — Ты очень напряжен, — констатировал RK900, наблюдая за ним. — Что-то случилось?  
      Гэвин упрямо поджал губы и опустил голову, утыкаясь взглядом в свою раскрытую ладонь — по центру ее поблескивала на свету узкая пластина, защищающая вживленный под кожу чип, связанный с нервами. Совсем недавняя разработка специально для тех людей, кто решился на отношения с андроидом, она позволяла повторить, хотя и в значительно меньшей степени, процесс слияния. Чен помнила, как он перелопачивал кучу информации, чтобы убедиться, что все выйдет так, как обещают. Десятки отзывов со всей страны, много разговоров с врачами. Этот чип был намного надежнее того же браслета, считывающего пульс, и позволял куда больше. Решившись на его вживление, Рид самолично расписался в безоговорочном доверии Ричарду, и теперь у него не было никаких причин молчать или обманывать, если только причина звонка не могла его разозлить или расстроить.  
      — Это был Аллен, — наконец, уронил Гэвин. Тина почувствовала, как кровь отливает от лица и рук — те сразу похолодели. — Меня пригласили перевестись в SWAT.  
      — И ты?.. — тихо начал Ричард, но так и не посмел закончить вопрос. Но уже по тому, как он поник, было видно, как он ко всему этому относится.  
      Ничего удивительного не было — после событий в Либерти-банке Чен понимала напарника как никогда. Они успели здорово испугаться за Рида, почти поверили, что он погиб, а это было простое задержание, которое пошло не по плану. Ребята из SWAT с такими ситуациями сталкивались чуть ли не каждый день, и каждый день могли погибнуть. Тине было нетрудно признать, что ей было бы крайне тяжело узнать, что кто-то из ее близких решил податься в специальный отряд.  
      — Я отказался, — отрезал Гэвин, все еще не поднимая взгляда.   
      Ожидавшая совсем другого ответа Чен вздрогнула.  
      Сколько она помнила Рида, тот рвался в верхи. Будучи хулиганом в школе, отлично учился. Не отличаясь особыми физическими способностями, на одном упрямстве прошел полицейскую академию в числе лучших — его вспоминали даже когда Тина там училась. Хватался за громкие дела и доводил их до конца, надеясь, что его заметят. SWAT стал бы неплохим скачком для его карьеры, и больше того — именно там его тяжелый характер не приносил бы таких проблем, как при расследованиях.  
      — Почему? — вместо напарника все же спросила Чен. — Это… не в твоем стиле, что ли?  
      — Еще год назад я бы согласился, не раздумывая, — хмыкнул Рид и все-таки повернул голову к собеседникам. В глазах его застыло нечитаемое выражение. — Но сейчас нет. Не после того, как увидел этого истукана на грани самоуничтожения, а тебя — плачущей. Это того не стоит.  
      — Ну а карьера? — все еще недоумевая, продолжила Тина. Она знала, что заставляет Ричарда нервничать сильнее, но была слишком ошарашена, чтобы вовремя остановиться. — Ты же всегда хотел…  
      — Карьеру я могу построить и так, — огрызнулся Гэвин и резко поднялся. Он принялся мерять шагами комнату, а Чен непонимающе следила за ним. — Все в порядке.  
      — Не в порядке, — возразил RK900 глухо, неотрывно следя за Ридом. — Спецназ — это полевая работа. Ты ее любишь, я знаю. И скучаешь.  
      — Да, черт возьми, я скучаю! Это же лучший способ сбрасывать напряжение, — Рид резко повысил голос и замер посреди комнаты. Испуганная шумом Мэнди соскочила с дивана и убежала из комнаты. Даже Санни легко выпустил когти, впиваясь Чен в плечи. — Это же нормально! Я столько лет носился по городу, разумеется, мне нужно время, чтобы перестроиться! Но черт возьми, я повторяю, это не стоит твоего волнения и волнения Тины! Ты сам напоминал мне, что в отношениях нужно идти на компромиссы, уступать, работать над этим. И наши отношения мне важнее! Здесь я могу уступить!  
      — Я понимаю, — медленно кивнул RK900 и тоже поднялся. Он осторожно подошел и взял Рида за руки. — Я ценю это, Гэвин. Но полный отказ от того, что ты любишь, — это не компромисс.   
      Чен тихо наблюдала за их разговором. Она-то, наивная, думала, что они уже все решили. Только не учла, что все проблемы разом решить невозможно. Однако Тине было отрадно видеть, что они хотя бы пытаются. Преодолевать такие разногласия всегда сложно, но Ричард с Гэвином вполне могли справиться. Они должны были справиться.  
      — Я не хочу заставлять тебя принимать приглашение или отказываться, — продолжил RK900. Рид молча ждал, что ему может сказать андроид, но по упрямому взгляду было понятно, что решение он менять не собирается. — Но я могу предложить альтернативные варианты. Я думал предложить еще до… той ситуации с банком. Мы могли бы после работы задерживаться в тренировочном зале. Это, конечно, не то же самое, но поможет тебе сохранить форму и перестроиться.  
      — Предлагаешь ходить в спортзал? — не выдержав, фыркнул Гэвин.  
      — Я буду тренироваться с тобой, — Ричард вдруг широко улыбнулся, и Рид явно немного спасовал перед тем, как много эта улыбка обещала. — Я не устаю, это внесет соревновательный момент. Не совсем то же самое, что ты чувствовал, будучи детективом, но…  
      — Так, значит, совместные тренировки? — Тина напряглась, ожидая недовольства Гэвина. Но он ее удивил. Улыбнулся широко и даже бровями поиграл, заставив и RK900, и саму Чен отвести взгляды.  
      — Ну все, все! — воскликнула Тина и замахала руками, стараясь не тревожить Санни. — Свои фантазии оставьте дома, а у нас тут Доктор Кто и шикарная Билли Пайпер на экране, хотя вы, придурки, скорее оцените Экклстона… В общем, прекращайте флиртовать, а то вышвырну обоих на улицу, засранцы!  
      Под веселый смех Рида парочка вернулась на диван — в этот раз Чен предусмотрительно передвинулась на середину, не позволяя им сесть вместе, чтобы не отвлекались.  
      Сериал благополучно включили обратно, и, наблюдая за приключениями Доктора и его прекрасной спутницы, Тина думала, что ничего непреодолимого, в сущности, нет. Нужно только приложить усилия.

 

*MP600 — согласно одному из списков моделей андроидов, это модель медицинского андроида  
  
**Санни — персонаж фильма "Я, робот", робот NS5. Если не смотрели, то советую.


End file.
